1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair ornament and, more particularly, to a hair ornament providing a bulging effect of hair on a head of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of hair ornaments has been developed to provide aesthetically pleasing effect on the hair of the wearer. FIGS. 15 and 16 show a conventional hair ornament including left and right clamping portions 1′ and 2′ each having a plurality of teeth 11′ and 21′ on a first side thereof and a pivotal portion 12′, 22′ on a second side thereof. A spring 3′ is provided at the pivotal portions 12′ and 22′ so that an enveloping section 4′ is formed between the clamping portions 1′ and 2′ under the action of the spring 3′ with the hair of the user extending through upper and lower ends 41′ and 42′ of the enveloping section 4′ when the hair ornament is worn on the head of the user. The enveloping section 4′ holds a portion of the hair of the user to provide a tidy appearance. However, the hair ornament can not provide many hairstyles. As an example, the hair ornament can not provide a bulging effect at the rear or the front of the head of the user.
Thus, a need exists for a hair ornament capable of providing a bulging effect of hair on the head of the user.